The Butterfly of Doom
by Deshera
Summary: During a vistit to a new flower garden Soubi encounters a new enamie that he can't seem to beat or dosn't wan't to beat... Extream Fluff
1. Blue butterfly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters. If I did I would use them to rule the world.

**Rating:** T (T may seem high a rating but it keeps everything safe.)

**Warnings:** Boy/boy relationships, Mild language, extreme fluff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Away!" A rather sudden shout startled Soubi from his quiet musings of what his painting for finals should be. Ritsuka had decided that he wanted to visit a different park on the other side of town today because of some thing he read in the newspaper about a new flower garden. Ah, yes Ritsuka was most likely the worlds only twelve year old that actually read the morning newspaper. Soubi snickered to himself at that thought. Honestly the trip was perfect for him since he needed some new inspiration.

"I said SCRAM!" The voice of the second outburst was most defiantly that of his brooding little master but as Soubi looked around he couldn't see him. A slight edge of concern suddenly bubbled up within Soubi. In a new area who knew what kind of unsightly person would harass his adorable little sacrifice?

All sorts of dark and wild image flashed through his mind as he rounded a corner on the path they had been walking on until Ritsuka had stopped to take a few pictures before Soubi had become lost in thought. Suddenly there he was with nary another soul in sight. There he saw Ritsuka leaning forward over a railing. Soubi simply stood there dumbfounded for a moment staring at his young charges back before another outburst nearly made Soubi jump with surprise. Franticly waving his arms at some unseen opponent Ritsuka lashed out again.

"Go away! You're screwing up my picture!" Soubi couldn't help but smile even though he had no idea what exactly was upsetting Ritsuka so much. The sight of his little tail which was now so thoroughly bristled it some what resembled a scrub brush and his fine little kitten ears so flat in annoyance they managed to disappear among his smooth jet black locks was simply too much.

"Ritsuka?" The soft question was enough to send him spinning around. "What?" It took all Soubi's effort to keep his face straight at Ritsuka's furious little glare. Ritsuka was the emotional type but honestly he couldn't for the life of him figure out that in the world could have angered Ritsuka so in merely three minuets.

"Is some thing wrong?" Ritsuka slouched a little as he nearly growled. "Is some thing wrong? Of course something's wrong! I've taken seven pictures and there all ruined, useless, no good! I want a picture of the flowers but it keeps getting in my way and won't leave me alone!"

"It?" Soubi stared at Ritsuka for a moment in utter silence. Ritsuka folded his arms in a slight pout and whipped his tail in annoyance. "No it won't." It took another moment of confused silence before the question of what exactly _it_ was answered itself.

Ever so elegantly a beautiful blue little butterfly fluttered from behind Ritsuka and lightly landed in Ritsuka's right forearm. Immediately Ritsuka reeled back and rubbed his arm as if the world's most venomous wasp had landed there instead of a harmless little butterfly. As quickly as it had landed it took off to avoid Ritsuka's frenzied swipes. As it finally started to flutter away Ritsuka shoved his camera towards Soubi.

"Look, see it keeps getting in my way!" Ritsuka scrolled through his last seven pictures in his digital camera to show his proof. Yes, there it was. The first picture was obscured by a giant blue blur the second and third weren't much better. The fourth, filth and sixth a mere third were taken up by the fluttering beast. The final picture wasn't the least bit blurry but that was probably the problem in itself. The butterfly seemed to have tried a different tactic to invade Ritsuka's picture by sitting on the flower but some how all that had made it on the photo was a tiny cute little butterfly butt.

Soubi was about to comment that it was gone now when the tiny little offender promptly landed on Ritsuka's other arm seemingly in defiance of his earlier attempt to rid himself of it. Ritsuka nearly dropped his precious camera as he waved his arm around in the air trying to dislodge the butterfly from his arm to no avail. For some odd reason it seemed to have quite the death grip on his arm and rode it like a bucking bronco until Ritsuka calmed down.

"Cut that out and just go away! You have to have better things to do than bother me!" Ritsuka reasoned with it as it climbed up his arm and found a new perch on his shoulder like a parrot. With a quick swipe of the hand the butterfly was once more dislodged from his person. Fluttering for a moment as it regained its composure Ritsuka backed up slowly. "Now just go away and do butterfly things."

With a little huff Ritsuka turned and stomped down the path. "Come on. I've had enough of this." Before Soubi could even move the love struck insect flew down the path chasing after the unaware Ritsuka. Soubi smiled to himself as he followed the two. It wasn't long until Soubi wanted to see another bout between his Ritsuka and the butterfly of doom. Quickly his mind raced as he tried to think of a way to get Ritsuka to stop just long enough to let the little thing catch up. Then out of the corner of his eye Soubi caught a glimpse of his saving grace. "Ah, Ritsuka are you hungry? There's a snow cone stand over there. Would you like one? I'll treat you."

Ritsuka stopped so abruptly the little butterfly that had been following him hit him so hard it bounced right off his back. Soubi smiled inwardly to himself as Ritsuka turned around to address him only to let out a surprised little meep. "Go away!" Ritsuka hissed swatting at it, trying to drive it away.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted looking up at him. "Do some thing already!"

Hesitating for only a moment Soubi discreetly reached out and cupped his hands around the fluttering menace effectively caging the butterfly within his hands.

"Ah, don't hurt it."

"Don't hurt it?" Soubi couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at his sacrifice.

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi in annoyance. "Yes, don't hurt it… just take it some where and let it go. I don't want to be followed all day long by it that's all. If you take it and leave it some where it will have to leave me alone."

Soubi couldn't help but smirk at Ritsuka. No matter how mad he was he couldn't stand for someone to be hurt, even an insect was too much for him. "Where should I take him?"

"I don't care!" Ritsuka snapped whirling around and storming off. "I'll wait for you at the stand!"

After watching Ritsuka hurry down the path in a huff Soubi felt a slight tickle in his hands. Looking down he could see the butterfly trying to squeeze its little head through a crack between his fingers. Soubi couldn't help but smile at its vain efforts. "Sorry about this but it's an order."

After depositing it in a thick bush a bit down the path Soubi quickly got up and went to where Ritsuka was waiting for him. Soubi couldn't help but fell a little bit disappointed. Watching Ritsuka react so violently to a butterfly was simply too much. _Oh, well. At least I got to see it._

As soon as Soubi got to Ritsuka he found himself being scrutinized by the young lad. "So, you got rid of it?"

Soubi flashed one of his brighter smiles and showed him his open hands as proof. "I put it in a tight bush so it should take it a while for it to get out. So, do you still want that snow cone or not?"

Felling reassured Ritsuka turned around and quickly ordered a blue.

"Blue? How can blue be a flavor?"

Ritsuka stared at his cone for a moment. "I'm not sure. Grape is purple, cherry is red, strawberry is pink, lemon is yellow, apple is green, but blue is just blue."

While Ritsuka pondered the meaning of his cone Soubi ordered a ended up ordering cherry for himself. The idea of eating a color some how seemed off to him. Just as Soubi reached over to pay the vendor he managed to catch the fluttering of blue wings out of the corner of his eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok this isn't the end. This story is going to be a two shot. I'll do my best to get this updated soon._


	2. Yellow butterfly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters…except for the butterfly.  
**Rating:** T (T may seem high a rating but it keeps everything safe.)  
**Warnings:** Boy/boy relationships, Mild language, extreme fluff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While Ritsuka pondered the meaning of his cone Soubi ordered a cherry for himself. The idea of eating a color some how seemed off to him. Just as Soubi reached over to pay the vendor he managed to catch the fluttering of blue wings out of the corner of his eye. _

--------------------------------

Soubi froze momentarily as he silently watched a familiar blue butterfly flutter down the sidewalk and elegantly land on Ritsuka's back. If keeping a straight face was hard before, it was near impossible now.

Ritsuka curiously looked up at Soubi unaware of his hitchhiker. "Soubi lets go."

With a flash of a smile he quickly finished paying the vendor and lazily begun to follow behind his little sacrifice as he proceeded down the path. Even though he tried his best Soubi couldn't help but stare at the little insect that was completely enamored with Ritsuka.

He loved how it walked circles all over Ritsuka's back stopping every now and then to flutter its wing for balance on the twisting surface of Ritsuka's shirt. After one last casual jaunt to the base of Ritsuka's tail it sharply turned around and headed straight up his back towards his head.

Ritsuka turned around only to give Soubi a confused look. "Soubi aren't you going to eat yours?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? Your snow cone, you haven't touched it yet."

"Oh." Soubi muttered mainly to himself. "I was going to wait until we got to a bench."

He dared not to tell Ritsuka the truth. Because truthfully he was watching the butterfly so intensely he had actually forgotten that he was even holding the sweet confection at all.

Ritsuka paused for a moment before seeming to decide that his answer was enough. After scanning the area for a moment Ritsuka nodded and walked over to a nearby picnic table and sat down waving Soubi over to join him.

"What's with you today you're really spacey?"

"I'm spacey?"

"Yes your spacey! You keep drifting off and being quiet for some reason."

"So you want me to talk?"

"NO!"

"So you don't want me to talk?"

"No."

Soubi couldn't help but let a little smile escape for a moment. Ritsuka could be so contradictory. Now that he no longer had the butterfly in sight to amuse himself, he would have to get by with just teasing Ritsuka as his sole means of entertainment.

"You're cute."

"I'm Not Cute!"

"You're very cute."

"Oh shut up!" Ritsuka snapped puffing the fur on his tail to its fullest extent.

Just as Soubi was going to reply, a tiny pair of antenna poked above Ritsuka's head. The butterfly had managed to scale up the back of Ritsuka's head with out being noticed and was now struggling to climb fully atop his head. Content with the fact that his show would most likely resume shortly Soubi relaxed and quickly finished off his treat.

As soon as he finished his snow cone Ritsuka whisked Soubi away to a rather enormous lilac bush. After a few minuets of jostling the large adult around in order to find the perfect pose he took a few steps back and readied his camera.

"Ok Soubi now smile."

For once Soubi had absolutely no problem flashing a jolly smile as he watched the butterfly continue its journey. Slowly inching across Ritsuka's head, it tentatively placed a foot on the top of the camera as Ritsuka focused on his next picture. Soubi's smile broadened slightly as he realized what most likely was going to happen any second and sure enough it did.

Soubi watch as the butterfly bobbed its head in front of the shutter just as Ritsuka took the picture startling the boy.

_Click_. "AHHHH!"

Surprised Ritsuka lost his footing and toppled to the ground while his camera went sailing into the air butterfly and all. Soubi quickly walked over to help Ritsuka as his camera landed with a soft thud under a near by tree.

Soubi was ready when Ritsuka glared at him angrily. "Why didn't you tell me it was back!?"

"You told me not to speak."

Ritsuka's furious glare intensified but it only managed to make him cuter in Soubi's eyes.

"Well you could have warned me. I about had a heart attack."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ritsuka dismissed the hand that Soubi had offered to aid the boy as he got up and brushed himself off. When Ritsuka finally realized he was no longer holding his precious camera he began franticly searching the near by ground.

"My camera, where is it?"

"I believe I saw it land neat the tree."

Ritsuka frowned and walked over to the tree to retrieve his beloved camera and froze in place. After a few moments Soubi became curious and went to see what the boy was looking at. There on the ground lay the butterfly unmoving.

"I hope I didn't kill it."

After receiving a light poke the little butterfly's legs began to wiggle in a frantic attempt to gain balance from its side.

"It should be alright." Soubi gave Ritsuka a comforting smile. "It looks like you just stunned it. I don't think it was expecting to have a camera thrown at it."

Once the butterfly has corrected itself and was testing its wings Ritsuka stood up abruptly.

"We'll let's go already."

With that Ritsuka proceed to storm down the path intent on getting some distance between himself and the offending creature.

-----

Fortunately for Soubi, Ritsuka had no such luck. Every time he dared to stop and take a picture Ritsuka found himself under attack by the fluttering beast. Once Ritsuka's newest admirer appeared all his energy seemed to go into shouting at it or franticly scurrying about in order to get away rather than taking his normally ungodly amount of photos.

Soubi found himself offering to take pictures of Ritsuka every now and then but simply found it impossible to keep the ever increasingly agitated (and adorable) boy still long enough to take one.

------

As the day passed Soubi found that he under greater and greater strain in order to keep from laughing. At one point he found himself taking out a cigarette and smoking it simply for the ability to cover his face and hide the barely suppressed snicker.

After loosing sight of the boy for a moment Soubi had managed to find him. Not that it was all that hard…Ritsuka was running as if wild lions were chasing him across a clearing. When actually what was chasing him was one blue butterfly followed closely by a yellow one and falling somewhat far behind a third and final orange one. It seemed the butterfly had decided to call in Reinforcements.

After taking brief refuge in the public restroom Ritsuka had simply had enough.

------

Ritsuka ended the day vowing never to come to that stupid park again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm not shure weither this will have an other chapter or not. I may add a after thought type ending a litte later.Either way I hoped you liked it._


	3. Orange butterfly

Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters, Loveless owns me.

**Rating:** T (T may seem high a rating but it keeps everything safe.)

**Warnings:** Boy/boy relationships, extreme fluff.

* * *

_After loosing sight of the boy for a moment Soubi had managed to find him. Not that it was all that hard…Ritsuka was running as if wild lions were chasing him across a clearing. When actually what was chasing him was one blue butterfly followed closely by a yellow one and falling somewhat far behind a third and final orange one. It seemed the butterfly had decided to call in Reinforcements._

_After taking brief refuge in the public restroom Ritsuka had simply had enough. _

_Ritsuka ended the day vowing never to come to that stupid park again._

* * *

Soubi soon found himself standing behind Ritsuka waiting for the bus to leave the park.

"It's late."

"It's only two minutes late."

Ritsuka turned to glare at Soubi momentarily. "It's late and I want to go home."

Soubi smiled inwardly as Ritsuka's little kitten ears flicked with agitation upsetting the small hitchhiker firmly holding on to it in victory.

Not long after leaving the impenetrable fortress that was the public restroom Ritsuka had one again found himself under assault by his little butterfly stalker. Honestly, Soubi couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed when Ritsuka had responded to it's reappearance with little more than a sigh of defeat and the occasional swat when it grew a little to bold as he headed towards the bus stop.

"Don't you smile, laugh, or even say a word until were on the bus got it?" Ritsuka growled to the adult standing firmly behind him.

_Well how am I supposed to reply to that?_ Soubi quietly gave the boy a nod when he turned around to glare at him once again. Even though the air around them was thick with irritation at the persistent bug that clung to its perch atop one of his feline ears Ritsuka gave no motion to try and remove it much to Soubi's disappointment. Sadistic as it may have seemed, it was fun to watch Ritsuka have a melt down over a simple insect.

Soubi grinned darkly as a fun new idea crossed his mind. _Well, he never told me not to…_Soubi nearly jumped when Ritsuka suddenly spun around and looked up at him.

"And no touching me either! That's an order!"

Soubi let out a small sigh of defeat and nodded his reply once more as Ritsuka turned around and checked his watch again in agitation. Soubi couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed now. Had he really gotten that predictable?

A small tug on his sleeve pulled him out of his thoughts. Soubi looked up to see that the bus has finally arrived. Ritsuka quickly shoved Soubi on the bus ahead of him before swatting the offensive insect off his ear and boarding the bus. Ritsuka remained slightly tense even after the large doors closed making an impenetrable barrier between him and the butterfly. When the bus gave a lurch before taking off and Ritsuka once more gave Soubi a push in order to guide the large adult to a seat.

--

After a few minuets of silence Ritsuka pulled out his digital camera and started going through the days photos with an ever-increasing frown. With a groan of disgust Ritsuka began deleting the photos one by one. Eventually all that remained were several photos that Ritsuka had taken upon arriving at the park before the beastly butterfly had begun its assault on him.

"Well, today was interesting."

If looks could kill Soubi would have died that moment. "Interesting...? Today was horrible! There's no way in hell I'll ever go back to that stupid park ever again."

"I'll probably go back, you should to."

"No!"

"Why not, it's a lovely park?"

Soubi couldn't help but feel slightly offended when Ritsuka glare of death changed to imply that he had lost his mind. After several more minuets of brooding silence from his young charge Soubi felt the need to break the silence in hopes of pulling Ritsuka out of his ever-worsening mood.

"Maybe it was your shampoo."

"Huh?"

"Some times fruity or floral scented shampoo can attract un wanted attention from insects. Have you changed what kind of shampoo or soap you use lately?"

Ritsuka relaxed a little in his seat before answering Soubi. "No, it's the same stuff I've always used."

"Really? What kind?" Soubi knew he had to play his cards right in order for this little conversation to work to his advantage.

"Vanilla lavender scented organic shampoo, and normal soap scented soap. Seimei hated highly perfumed soap but he said he liked that shampoo on me. I've used it every day for the past year and I still have enough left to last me three lifetimes."

When Ritsuka closed his eyes to reminisce Soubi sprung to action and quickly pulled the small boy on his lap and into a tight embrace. Ritsuka let out a surprised squeak as Soubi took a lung full of air from a soft spot atop his head nestled between his little kitten ears.

"Soubi, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

Ritsuka struggled in vain against the considerably larger adults grip. Soubi responded by nuzzling the boy further. "I just wanted to see what it smelled like for my self."

"Damn it! I wash my hair before I go to bed. It would have faded away before I even woke up!"

Soubi tightened his embrace as he took another lungful of Ritsuka's scent. It was true that the scent of lavender and vanilla was long gone from his hair but a pleasant new scent filled Soubi's nostrils now. Ritsuka carried the fresh scent of a day in the park surrounded by flowers. It was a pleasant clean scent that fit the boy well.

"Let Go Of Me!" Ritsuka snarled viciously after he managed to wiggle his arms in-between himself and Soubi in an attempt to form a wedge between himself and the large adult. Ritsuka's vain attempts at freeing himself form Soubi's grasp only served to make him hold the boy tighter. "You're making a scene." Ritsuka growled as he begun to push back with all his might. "Let go of me now. That's an Order."

Soubi's instant release coupled with Ritsuka's pushing launched the young neko violently backwards and onto hall floor of the buss. When Soubi offer his hand to help the boy up it was only swatted away as Ritsuka stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants rather curtly and sat down on an empty seat across from Soubi. "Don't move from your spot until we get to our stop."

Is that…"

"Yes"

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update. My muse abandoned me for a while and just when she came back to me we lost our Internet. Then when I got my Internet back my hard drive crashed. They said it would cost me 350 bucks to fix it. So I went out and bought a new hard Drive for 300. (_Sticks her tong out at the computer repair people_) I'm terrified of what might happen next._

_Truthfully I have absolutely no idea how long this story's goanna last. I'm probably goanna add one or two more chapters in the future, which can be hard since I have a thousand word minimum on my story chapters...I just can't stand overly short chapters. I think I'll keep this story going on for a while but I'll only update when I'm hit with the need for extreme fluff and since I tend to be a rather dark writer the chapters should be rather far apart._


End file.
